


シヨネン！シヨネン！

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	シヨネン！シヨネン！

A.  
“海哥，寿尔高校的老大放话说下个星期五要来拜访牧浦高校，今天早上还托人给带了挑战书。”a男弯腰从制服上衣口袋里掏出一封粉红色的挑战书毕恭毕敬递给四仰八叉坐在椅子上吃橘子的牧浦高校老大，李东海。

李东海手上还沾着橘子汁，不过他没有洁癖，昂着头手一伸接过那封看起来有点不像话的挑战书。“嗤，寿尔高校老大是纯情jk吗。”眉毛一挑，鄙夷的打量着信封上的字:♡决斗书♡。字体很清秀，两旁画的爱心笨拙的有些可爱。李东海一时没反应过来这到底是在宣战还是在表白。摇摇脑袋，心想最近的高中生都是些奇怪的孩子，非常有男子汉气概的撕开信封口，倒出来一张照片。照片上是一个穿着寿尔高校制服，黑色短发，目光有些凌厉的帅气dk。“这谁？”李东海抬脚踢了踢旁边的a男，把照片糊在他脸上，“这谁？”

a男从口袋里掏出眼镜戴在李东海鼻梁上，“老，老大，这好像是李赫宰，就是寿尔高校新上位的老大。”双手接过照片，举在李东海面前。李东海眉头紧皱，“现在流行这样寄决斗书？”

a男有眼力见的把照片翻了个面，“海哥，您看后面有字。”

李东海看完那几行字，脸上的表情更是复杂的一言难尽。

“牧浦高校的♡东海大人♡，希望您能在星期五的下午五点到牧浦高校旁边的小公园和我进行♡一对一♡决斗，我会一个人来哦~♡(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)”  
♡您的仰慕者:李赫宰

什么几把玩意儿？李东海挥手打掉照片，他最看不得喜欢用颜文字的男人。这算什么老大？说好的钢铁男儿呢？嫌弃跃然脸上。

“海，海哥，您看，您要去赴约吗？”a男犹豫的把照片捡了起来，偷摸在裤子上擦了擦灰。

“去，为什么不去，我看最近的孩子都没一个正经的，让我教教他什么才叫制霸高校的铁血老大。”李东海站起身活动筋骨，看样子颇有些势在必得。

“那我们还去吗？我听说李赫宰还挺厉害的，上个星期一个人干翻了城西那边所有高校的老大。。。。。。”

“哦？你是觉得我不如他？”李东海恶狠狠的瞪着a男。

“啊，不是的不是的，我们都相信老大的实力，我们是怕老大太厉害收不住手，打起架来没个轻重，到时候把人打死都没个帮手的送医院，李赫宰不说自己一个人来吗。”

李东海若有所思的点头，“你说的也不是没有道理，不过你们不能靠太近，就在公园对面的奶茶店等着，出了问题我喊你们。”

“行行行，没问题，那，海哥，您看这照片。。。。。。”

“你丢地上就是了，等放学喊人扫进垃圾桶。”李东海对着地面努努嘴，要a男立刻扔在地上。

“其实我现在扔垃圾桶也是一样的。”

“不行！就现在，扔在地上！”娇蛮跋扈的提高音量，吓得a男手一抖，照片轻飘飘的落在地上。

a男揉揉耳朵，心想不愧是老大的成名招数老虎吼，就平常这点分贝都吼得耳朵疼，他有些理解以前那些和李东海对决的男人为什么每个都听力下降了。

“你出去吧，没事儿别来烦我。”李东海瞥了一眼地上的照片，指着门口说，“记得关门。”

a男诚惶诚恐鞠躬退下，细心的锁好门。

李东海坐回椅子上等了一会儿，抻着脖子往门口上的玻璃望，发现他的下属都离开了。弯腰动作迅速的捡起地上的照片，背过身，把照片在衣服上擦干净。

“这小子真帅啊~”李东海用手指点了点照片上帅气dk的脸，他其实一开始就知道这是李赫宰，有谁不知道呢？上个月YouTube暴力高校板块最火的高中生，就是照片上的这个李赫宰。月夜，银色耳环在月光照耀下熠熠生辉，不可一世的表情，锋利的下颌线，性感的嘴唇，最致命的是帅气杀伤力十足的身手。太帅了，实在是太帅了。

李东海盘腿坐在椅子上，捧着脸，星星眼的看着照片上的那个男人。这张照片是独家照片，李东海没在网上看过，他想要不然星期五手下留情放水好了，就让李赫宰陪自己去一次电玩城。李东海痴痴的笑起来。

看来，李东海确实没有搞清楚状况。

星期五的到来对于不学无术的李东海而言，姗姗来迟的让他抓狂。

“我这样有，有气势吗？”李东海站在a男给他找的一块全身镜前，紧张的询问。

“太帅了，老大，您简直就是城南最靓的老大！”捧着镜子的海产一号忍不住抢先回答。

“对啊，对啊，老大，您可太帅了。”周围的小弟纷纷附和。

只有a男没出声，a男摸着下巴，看他的老大在全身镜前，来来回回走了好几趟。心想，老大打扮的这么帅是去打架还是去约会？额前稍长的头发往后束成小辫，一改平时休闲运动风的穿着，特意找了件帅气的皮衣，脖子上还戴了条皮质chocker，下身是破洞黑色长裤配一双中帮马丁靴，腰上叮铃哐当的缠了一串金属链，就连手腕都没放过系了三角巾。大哥这是。。。。。。

“问你呢，好看吗？”李东海不太相信其他小弟的审美，就算他穿老汉衫搭大裤衩，海产一号他们也拍掌说老大真好看。

a男回过神，表情有些不可言说，“老大，帅的确是帅，可是穿成这样决斗会不会有点不方便。”a男不愧是全牧浦高校最理智的男人，听完a男这席话，海产一号和其他小弟们都沉默了，上下打量一番，转而看向李东海的脸，想听听大哥的想法。

“就，怎么不方便啦？你们看我这链子，取下来就是武器，还有我这靴子，踢他一脚都能把他膝盖踢碎。”李东海抬脚往空中扫了一圈，刮起一阵强风，吹开了海产一号的刘海。

。。。。。。

“哇，大哥真厉害！”

“太强啦，不愧是我鱿鱼须发誓一身追随的男人。”

“老大，我章鱼头跟定你了。”

“呜呜呜，墨鱼仔，我们老大好帅呜呜呜，今夜我不是生鱼片，我是只会对着老大呜呜呜的呜呜怪，呜呜呜。”

“生鱼片，我快被老大掰弯啦，好帅哦。”

“你这个骚0墨鱼仔快闭上你的墨鱼嘴，我们老大是不会看上你这个发育不完全的海鲜，老大，看看鲨鱼我吧，我腹肌贼6。”

此起彼伏的赞叹声吵得李东海头疼。深吸一口气：“闭嘴～～～～～！”音浪太强，海产一号没晃差点被撞到地上。

教室瞬间沉默，各位海产都忍不住捂住耳朵，嘴是闭上了，心里还在疯狂喊叫，老大贼厉害。

李东海从兜里掏出手机看了一眼，四点五十五，恩，还成，现在走过去刚好迟到五分钟。

“那我先走了，你们走慢点，你就挑五个跟在我后面就行，到时候短信联系。”李东海冲a男晃手机，示意自己先走，他们稍后。

a男点头，“老大，祝您旗开得胜！”

“祝老大旗开得胜！”海产们跟着欢呼。

李东海右手举在空中，收拢成拳，海产们收声，李东海满意的巡视了一圈自己的海产帝国，右拳收回左胸，敲了三下，“全做掉！”

教室又开始沸反盈天。

B.  
李东海加快步伐甚至小跑起来，快到小公园入口时，放慢了脚步，调整自己的呼吸。

于是正在公园里荡秋千的李赫宰看到的就是，不慌不忙漫不经心可以说是傲慢的李东海双手插兜不屑一顾的走到他面前。

“要和我决斗的就是你吗？”

骄傲的小猫咪。李赫宰坐在秋千上嘴角含笑，看李东海放狠话。

“笑什么？看不起我？”李东海快准狠的往李赫宰双腿之间的秋千座椅踢了一脚。李赫宰荡了出去。

猫咪生气了。

李赫宰双腿落地，跳下秋千，抓住还在乱晃的秋千绳，站直在李东海面前，微微垂眼，他比李东海高一点，这让李东海很不爽。

“你是哑巴吗？”李东海右手握拳挥向李赫宰。

李赫宰伸手抓住李东海的胳膊，李东海皱着脸使劲想挣开，没成功，李东海更生气了。

“你在找死？”

“这样就算是在东海大人面前找死吗？那这样呢～”李赫宰把李东海拉进怀里，伸手环抱住李东海的腰。歪头在李东海耳边吹气：“东海大人，您看我这样够死几次了？”

坐在奶茶店里的海产们瞪着眼睛疯狂吸着手里的珍珠奶茶，场面不要太刺激，他们老大居然一招就被李赫宰制住。a男按下几个护主心切准备冲进公园的海鲜，淡定的让大家慢慢喝奶茶，说老大没发短信，说明一切都在老大掌控之中，大家只要喝喝奶茶看老大打架就好。

海产们头脑还是太简单。

“生鱼片，我怎么觉得好浪漫，糟了，是心动的感觉～”

“墨鱼仔，快放弃你不切实际的幻想，老大是不会看上你的，老大只会欣赏鲨鱼我这样的铁血男子汉！”

李东海打了一哆嗦，他的耳朵很敏感。李赫宰捕捉到这个小动作，轻笑出声。

李东海反应过来，猛地推开李赫宰。凶神恶煞的揉了揉自己耳朵，“滚，离我远一点。”脸上浮现红晕，耳朵也红了。

真可爱。

“来吧，我们开始一对一决斗。”李赫宰开朗的说到。

“哼，我是不会让你的。”李东海镇定下来，双手握拳举在胸前，架势十足。

“不要这么暴力嘛，东海大人。让我们换个决斗方法。你赢了，我就无条件帮你完成五个心愿，但是只能是涉及你个人的心愿。”李赫宰摆手，表示不想打架。

“你要比什么？”李东海谨慎的放下拳头，戒备的看向笑得人畜无害露出牙龈的李赫宰，对面的少年看起来有点傻。

“石头剪刀布。”

“什么？？？？？？？”李东海难以置信的吼出声，他怀疑自己是不是听错了。

李赫宰捂住耳朵，猫咪叫名不虚传。

“就是石头剪刀布。”

“我输了要干嘛？”李东海怀疑这是不是李赫宰的圈套，就像仙人跳一样，虽然他不知道仙人跳具体是什么，只大概知道是一个很厉害的骗术。

“让我送您回家～”

“你在我回家路上设了埋伏？要做掉我？”李东海可不敢相信李赫宰有这么好心。

“不要胡思乱想，我说了我一个人来，那就只有我一个人，相信我。”李赫宰没忍住想要摸李东海的头，瞪着大眼镜疑惑而又谨慎的猫咪实在是太可爱啦！

李东海拍掉李赫宰的手，对他抬下巴让李赫宰往后退，“离我远点，变态。”

“好好好，我不碰你。”李赫宰举手投降。

“真这么好心？”李东海还是不相信。

“我真这么好心，相信我，我永远不会骗你。”语气说到后面，李东海居然听出了一丝宠溺，怎么回事，李赫宰对男人也这么撩？看来平时没少勾搭女高中生，李东海想起高校联盟板块那个关于李赫宰感情史的八卦贴，前前后后八个女朋友，还个顶个的漂亮，有几个被李赫宰甩了以后，收拾收拾一起携手组女团出道，现在火的不行。

李东海撇嘴，答应的勉为其难。

“开始吧，快点结束，我不想再和你耗下去，无聊死了。”

“那就，石头剪刀布！”

李东海赢了。

李赫宰看见意料之中的布，暗自得意，他就知道猫咪石头剪刀布最喜欢出布。

“我输了。”李赫宰输的一脸开心。

李东海想，这别是个傻的吧？

“东海大人有什么心愿吗？”语气心甘情愿的可怕。

李东海转头看了一眼奶茶店的a男，他是近视眼，打架的时候都戴着隐形，虽然很危险，但李东海觉得运动眼镜看上去很傻，框架眼睛看上去又不够气势，所以他都戴隐形。

低头发送了一条已经编辑好的短信：你们回家吧，我赢了，不准跟着我。

胜利的过程和想象之中千差万别，不过结果还是一样的。

李赫宰悠闲的站在李东海对面看他可爱的猫咪低头发短信，心情比上个星期清理掉那几个大垃圾还好上一千倍。

“东海大人有想好第一个心愿是什么吗。”

李东海放好手机，挑眉：“陪我去电玩城，当我的跟班。”

李赫宰开心的就要飞上天，“好。”

C.

李东海构想了无数种和李赫宰去电玩城的剧情，每一种剧情都是他赢了比赛站在旁边嘲笑李赫宰的画面。

所以现在是怎么回事？

他为什么会和李赫宰组队参加电玩城情侣限定挑战赛？

“东海，你玩桌上冰球怎么样，我找不同比较厉害。”

“这个场子没有你海哥玩不转的。”李东海眉眼轻蔑，双手插进皮衣口袋，朝李赫宰点头，示意他先选项目。

李赫宰伸手准备帮李东海整理一下头上翘起来的几根呆毛，想了想，又收了回去。头发翘着挺可爱，他也没出声提醒，就由着李东海顶着呆毛在电玩城里来回晃荡。李赫宰站在原地回想昨晚复习的猫咪手册，凭借记忆，把李东海不太擅长的项目全选了，猫毛还是得顺着摸。

李东海挑眉看李赫宰挑选的那几个恰好是他不那么厉害的项目，剩下的全是他玩的比较好的。本来刚刚放话的时候内心还有些忐忑，现在总算是底气十足。

跟在李赫宰身后去服务台领了计时器和工作人员。挑战赛限时十五分钟，有桌上冰球，跳舞机，找茬，太鼓达人，投篮，拳皇六个项目。两个人互相轮流玩游戏，前一个游戏成功，第二个人才能开始游戏。目前完成挑战赛情侣对数为零。

李赫宰举起手掌:“海哥，加油！”李东海勉为其难抬起胳膊和他击掌，看起来非常不情愿。李赫宰毫不在意。

工作人员按下计时器，李东海极其迅速拿下桌上冰球，李赫宰也没拖后腿，紧接着干掉找茬，赛程进展的很顺利，还剩三分钟，就只剩下投篮。不知道是李东海今天太紧张还是昨晚没睡好觉，手感特别差，两分钟过去了，都还差二十五个球。李赫宰看他着急上火的样子，嘴角不自觉往上翘。

他走到李东海身边拿起旁边的篮球开始投篮，和李东海默契的轮流投篮，在倒计时十秒的时候，完成了比赛。工作人员比他俩还激动，没等他俩反应过来，蹦跳着蹿到服务台，对着话筒开始全场播报:“恭喜“老虎爱吃鱼”成为今天全场第一对完成限定挑战赛的情侣，请大家为他们鼓掌，恭喜他们获得全场大奖:本电玩城超级vip会员卡一张，超级vip会员卡可以免费玩本电玩城内所有游戏，有效期半年，另外，还有本电玩城自主设计，全世界唯一的情侣挂饰一对！让我们再次为他们鼓掌！”

李东海听到“情侣”两个字，脸“蹭”的一下就变红了，工作人员微笑着递给他们奖品，他蒙脸躲在李赫宰背后，根本不敢露面。毕竟周围还有其他围观的顾客。李东海越想越害羞，越害羞就越气。

抬腿踢了一脚服务台，立起皮衣领挡住半张脸也没等李赫宰填完会员卡信息，径直跑出电玩城。

跑到大街上，冷风一吹，李东海发烫的脸颊，才稍微下降了一点温度。

“什么呀，谁和那个小子是情侣！开什么玩笑！他只能喊我海哥！”李东海在街上骂骂咧咧暴走。“情侣”完全占据他全部注意力，连身后有人跟踪都没察觉。

“大，大哥，你说他是不是知道我们在跟踪他了？怎么走这么快，大家有点跟不上。”黄色山鸡头气喘吁吁的问前面同样气喘吁吁的光头老大，光头老大身后跟着一群气喘吁吁的五光十色头毛小弟。

“有，有这个可能吧，毕竟，毕竟是木浦高校老大呢。估计是想找个僻静的地方和我们决斗。”光头老大从荷包里掏出粉色手帕，揩了一下额头的汗水，叠了一下，又用手帕旋转着清洁自己的光头。

“那，老大，我们，能打赢吗？我们为什么要和他打架啊。”

“应该，应该不会输得太惨。”光头长叹一口气，“谁让他惹了我们学校的老大，听说是抢男人呢，没办法，老大让我们打架，就得往前冲。”光头又掏出粉色手帕擦了擦汗水。

“啊，我怎么就跑出来了，连挂饰都没看到一眼，好歹还有我一半功劳。”李东海突然停住，思考着要不要往回走。

“老，老大，他，他，他停住了，是不是要来打我们了？”山鸡头抖着腿扯着光头的衣角问话，“我们，我们上吗？”

光头叠好手帕，放进校服左胸口袋里，拍了拍。“那就，上吧！”

“啊！！！！！！”在山鸡头的带领下，五光十色小弟们边喊边往李东海的方向奔跑。

李东海听到喊声，回头一看，一群穿着咆辉高校校服的高中生举着拳头要揍他。回过神来，意识到自己这是遇上了埋伏。难道是李赫宰搞的鬼？

作为制霸城南第一高木浦高校的老大，李东海可不是靠脸而已。身手利落的解决掉一多半染色盘小弟，就算打架再厉害的高手，遇上人海战术也会体力不支。李东海有些喘不过气，他想自己今天可能要栽，对方老大还没出场，他就有点应付不过来了。

面色不愉的狠盯着站在战场边缘的光头，李东海提起一口气，大喊出声:“把你们老大喊过来，我直接和他打一架，我赢了，今天就到此为止。”

离李东海距离稍微近一点的，捂着耳朵痛苦倒在地上，耳朵嗡嗡作响。山鸡头甚至怀疑自己鼓膜破了。

被点名的光头，有些不自在的摸了摸自己的光头。在杂毛小弟们的注视下，气若游丝的回答道:“好，好吧，既然你坚持的话，唉，我真挺怕你的，但是没办法啊，还是得上啊，谁让你和我们老大抢男人。”光头看似有些怯场，但还是绕过小弟们的“尸体”走到李东海面前。

“抢男人？你什么意思？我什么时候抢男人了？你给我说清楚。”李东海拧眉，这场野架未免来得太莫名其妙。

“唉，我也不太清楚呢，就听老大说你这个狐狸精不要脸和他抢男人，唉，你别生气，我们老大就这样，具体情况我真的是不太清楚呢，反正最后就是我们老大让我们来给你点颜色看看。”

给他点颜色看看？李东海环顾四周东倒西歪的杂毛小弟，确实给了他挺多颜色看。

“那就别废话，直接来吧。”李东海摆好架势，准备迎战。

“唉，真要来啊，那好吧。”光头表情突然变得正经。捏着拳头就准备给李东海一个肘击。

“谁让你打他的？”

李赫宰站在光头身后捏紧光头手腕，强制结束这场决斗。光头痛苦的皱着脸，回头一看是李赫宰，连忙求饶。

“李哥，李哥，我不打了，不打了，您松手松手。”

李赫宰撕开他的校服口，露出缠在小臂上的铁片。李东海倒吸一口冷气，要不是李赫宰，他刚刚就准备硬接下光头的肘击。

“回去告诉你们老大，让他不要再招惹李东海，不然我一定亲自登门拜访你们咆辉高校。”

光头低头揉着手腕:“说不定我们老大还挺高兴。”

“那我就更应该亲自拜访一下他了。”李赫宰冷笑着握紧缠在手腕上的挂饰，“回去告诉你们家老大，下个星期五准备好和我决斗。”

光头扶起山鸡头，小弟们也一个接一个互相搀扶着对方，盯着李赫宰冰冷的眼神攻击默默退场。

李赫宰快步走到李东海身边，“海哥，你没事吧。我一回头，你就不见了，我找了好久，挂饰都还没给你呢。”

“你给我好好说说，这个抢男人是怎么回事？”李东海抬手扯掉发圈，放下在打斗中散开的头发，翻着白眼看向李赫宰。

“这。。。。。。”李赫宰挠着头发，一时没想好怎么解释，他想自己现在就要表白了吗？会不会太了早一点？


End file.
